iAm An Assassin
by Darth Zexar
Summary: Zexar Miles-Stillman is an assassin sent to Seattle to befriend and murder Carly and Spencer Shay. What will happen in this tale of friendship, love, pain, and death? Zarly. Rated T due to the later chapters.
1. iAm An Assassin

**Here's a new story I'm writing alongside iNewbie. I won't be updating again very quickly at all really, so in many aspects this is a preview until I finish iNewbie, when this will become my prioritized story. It's an Assassin's Creed crossover with iCarly, and will feature the iCarly gang at about Chapter 4. I know that the years wouldn't work as Zexar is 16, and this would have to be set in at least 2028 due to the events of the Assassin's Creed games are in 2012, but it's 2010 in the story.**

**The Young Assassin, Zexar**

* * *

Looking across from where I stand, I can see a world torn by war, by hate, by _love._ Yet I crave to stand on it's harsh landscapes once again, crave it dearly. Though the place I live is wondrous, beautiful, mystic, and unique beyond anything I've ever seen in my life, nothing compares to my world, my birthplace. And yet, no matter how much I desire, I cannot return, my time there is done.

If there's anything I found out during my time as an assassin, is that the clouds await those who fall. Sound foolish? Of course it does. My father, Desmond Miles always taught me to never fear death, as it was a mere step forward in the development of life, a portal into a new dimension of time and space. My mother, Lucy Stillman-Miles, was more of a scientist, believing instead that death was neither an end nor a beginning, but a state. A state that can be changed through a pair of ancient artifacts, artifacts my parents had been looking for for years, since before my birth. Artifacts that had once belonged to ancestors of mine, Ezio Auditore and Altair. Not a single assassin will speak of these objects, but I know they are powerful, and controlling.

I trained as a child, vigorously bested by my mother and father, but driven by the hope that I might one day beat them in combat. My hopes, my dreams, were somewhat different to others of my age. They dreamed of space, flying, superheroes, and what did I dream of? Assassinating Warren Vidic, an evil man, hired by Abstergo Corporation to explore the memories of their subjects, for example, my father, subject seventeen, whom showed them to the first artifact through my ancestor, Altair. I looked up to another assassin, Rebecca, a close friend to my mother and father. She had trained me in the use of her software and programming; totally unique over any other computer hardware in the world.

I used to find myself studying religious documents, searching and searching for hidden meanings, codes, anything out of the ordinary, with limited success. I would also follow in the footsteps of Leonardo Da Vinci, the famous painter, who had assisted by ancestor, Ezio Auditore, by decoding old pages and inventing his equipment. I've upgraded my own hidden blades much like Leonardo did, using the same decoded pages. I cherished those documents for years, running my fingers gently over the graceful, delicate writing from Leonardo himself, the genius at work. My ancestor's, Altair and Ezio, inspired me more than any living human, par one. I would read the documentations on these miraculous men over and over until I could recite their lives on demand. I searched and searched for clues on the artifacts they had collected, but the documents were kept under extremely high security, and at my young age I was unable to access them. Inconvenient at best.

Not a day went by when I didn't fantasize about murdering that piece of scum, Warren Vidic, and as every day went by I craved his blood on my blade more and more, until I was nothing but a blood thirsty murderer. My anger and thirst was noticed by my parents, so they taught me. They taught me to control my lust for revenge upon the man who had our people killed so mercilessly, as they were, and had been, doing since he escaped their clutches. Weird, they had taught me to kill,to be merciless, to feel no remorse for those they killed, and then, to be patient, so out of the way. Now I realize, only now, that patience is a God-given gift, if only I had listened to them rather than pursue my enemy.

Yet, my lack of patience was a gift in it's own, as it won me the gift of love, and what a gift that was.

I, Zexar Miles-Stillman, am an assassin, and this is my story.

* * *

**Though this is fairly short I feel it's served it's purpose as an introduction to the story. It may get quite violent near the end, and people will die, but one thing I can promise, there will be a sequel and a happy ending, sort of, that much I have planned.**

**Zexar.**


	2. iAccept My Heritage

**Here is the first full chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Although it hasn't got iCarly in it yet, it will do soon, I promise, just as soon as the battles over and done with, and the mission is set.**

**Darth Zexar.**

* * *

"Zexar"

"I'm coming mum", I yell back down to her, God that woman is impatient when it comes to me.

I should have been changed about half an hour ago, but me being me, I was reading the documents about Ezio Auditore. I look a little like the black haired Italian, but my features are sharper and my skin tone is lighter, considerably, even for a British guy, well, teenager. Not that I could really be considered a _normal_ British teenager, not with my daily routine, my training, or the blood already staining my blade. But not _his_ blood, Warren Vidic's crimson drink. My robes are black and gold, against the general trend of the assassin's, but it suits me, everyone tells me that. Pulling the black cloak's hood up I look shady, even for an assassin, but everyone being trained is required to use a hood so we're accustomed to it.

"The lesson's starting now", my mother, Lucy Stillman-Miles, says to everyone as I join the crowd in the beautiful green land of our academy, "Now today, you shall be using blunt weapons"

"That's right", my father, Desmond Miles, interrupts as he joins his wife, "And you shall be participating in a little free-for-all battle"

"Finally", Graeme Vincent mutters in front of me, making my mother glare at him, and that is one look you never want bearing down on you.

"Now everyone pick your weapon, just one, and you are to use the entire complex", my father starts to say, "When you are hit, you will be electronically deleted from our scoreboard up there", he indicates up to the top of the steeple, where a large black board shows our names, all twenty of us, eager to fight, "Good luck, you start in one minute. Go"

As everyone runs over to the table to pick up swords, axes, maces, and even daggers, I walk over calmly and pick the hidden blades, once again being the only student to use them. I then attach one to each wrist, before sprinting off in the direction of the red and white wooden barn. When I reach it I propel myself up the side, before grabbing a piece of splintered wood and carefully but precisely racing up the rest of the vertical surface, before coming to rest on the top. Scanning the edge of the woods and all building tops I spot my first victim, Emma West, crouched behind a tree and facing the other direction, a large mace in her hands, ready to attack any who approach her. In a quick move I leap from the barn, barrel rolling as I make silent contact with the soft grass, and move towards Emma, neither of my weapons on show. As I reach the tree behind her she turns abruptly but I manage to dive out of covers milliseconds before her eyes reach the spot where I was moving. As she turns back to face where she was sitting before she meets me, receiving a blade to the throat, knocking her out of the round. As the rules require, she flops to the floor and shuts her eyes, playing dead until the end, which could be hours if last weeks battle is anything to go by.

A branch snaps from behind me so I spin with incredible speed and bring my double blades up to meet the long sword of Liam. I catch his blade in between mine and throw it to his left, before knocking him to the ground and assassinating him. Two down, seventeen left. Glancing up to the score board, I can see John, Richard, and Neil have been taken out, by Valerie, Felicity, and Mike respectively, leaving me top with two kills. Fourteen left. As swift as I'm able, I pursue a shadow that I saw out the corner of my eye, heading towards the medical building's rear wall. Reaching the wall I tear up onto the roof, where Mike is crouched, ready for my entrance.  
"You're going down", he tells me fairly loudly, before swinging his sword to where I am, but I manage to duck in time, before he attacks again.

In a quick move I duck under a second, third, and fourth attack, before bringing out my blades and deflecting each shot, one by one, until he starts to weaken. After a few minutes of our duel, I duck suddenly and stick out my left leg backwards, taking out Gill, who was just about to take me out. I then use one of my blades to assassinate her, before refocusing on Mike, who is clearly uneasy. I attack and he fumbles, dropping his blade as I take him to the floor, taking out my fourth victim. Checking the scoreboard, I see there are still twelve hostiles to take, but suddenly it drops to nine more as Felicity takes three more out, Graeme, Matt, and Jennifer, making us equal at first place.

The only people left in this fight are myself, Felicity, Valerie, Julia, Kevin, Ben, Laurel, Bruce, Polly, and Ruby, the ten of us desperate to win this. Ben, and Laurel seem to have taken each other out according to the board, which has never happened before, so a first for the blunt battle. Realizing I've been stationary for a while, I sprint off in the direction of clashing blades, to see Julia, Kevin, and Polly in a skirmish, to which I intervene. In a move that is miraculously stylish, I leap into the middle and slash at each three in one spin, knocking them all out to leave me, Felicity, Valerie, Bruce, and Ruby. All of a sudden me and Felicity are drawing top of the score board with seven assassinations each, leaving just the two of us left. This is tense, whoever assassinated the other takes the victory, but this is more than just any victory. This is the fifteenth, and last, battle before we graduate from training and become young assassin's, not apprentices as we are now. And me and Felicity have won five each, Ruby has won two, Polly has one, and Emma won the last. And then theres the fact that me and Felicity are long-term rivals, having known each other since the day we were born, and have stuck by each other through thick and thin. No wonder mum and dad are obsessed theres something going on. Suddenly I laugh to myself as I see Felicity standing on the church, sticking her middle and index finger up at me, mocking the fact she has the high ground.

"You're toast boy", she yells, grinning, before leaping off the fairly high building into a few large piles of leaves, which subsequently flatten completely, but doing their job of cushioning her landing.

I also leap off the rooftop I'm on, but have no need for a soft landing as I'm not so high, so I do a little roll and continue to sprint towards the brunette girl brandishing a pair of small daggers, poised to defend. I go in for the attack but she does something I never expected. She throws her daggers to the side and grabs my wrists, before spinning me round quickly and kissing me, forcing her pink lips onto mine, but I surrender to her brilliant blue eyes and soft, pink, delicious lips. Then, shocking me as much as before she pulls away, pushes me to the floor and retrieves her daggers, ready to attack as if nothing has happened.

"That", I start to tell her, "Is distracting"

"I'll have to remember that", she replies cheekily, winking as she comes in for the attack.

In a quick move she hits my left hidden blade at the base, snapping it clean off as I disarm her left arm as well, leaving us battling one blade on one blade. It feels wrong to be fighting her now, after what she just did, especially as I didn't think she felt that way, I didn't even think I did until a few seconds ago. I just thought we were more like brother and sister all things considered. Getting my head back in the fight I realize she's dominating, but she knows damn well why. A quick glance over my shoulder reveals mum and dad are watching, as well as Felicity's parents, Paul and Florence, all looking sincere, but I can tell they're hiding their emotion. Felicity's blade is thrust forward towards me and just misses my chest as I roll to the side, nearly giving her an overall victory.

"Come on Zexxy boy", Felicity mocks, using her pet name for me.

In one move I duck under a mid-height swing from her, and dig my blade into her side as she puts hers across my throat, ending the battle in a dead tie.

"Very good", Desmond applauds, walking over to us both, "You're both tremendous fighters"

"Good fight", I say to Felicity, grinned at her.

"You too", she grins back, before placing her hand on my shoulder and slapping my face as I look at it.

"One day girl, I'll get you back", I tell her, laughing.

"Zexar, Felicity, come with us, we need to speak to you both", Lucy states, before walking with Desmond, Paul, and Florence towards the tactic room, which doesn't bode well for us.

Nevertheless we both follow, staying silent in case we aggravate them, especially as we both suspect what this is about, and they know that. Despite everything we're both thinking the four adults grin wildly and look happier than I've seen them in a long time.

"We knew it", Florence grins, unable to contain her happiness, "How long?"

"How long what?", Felicity asks, doing exactly what I would have done and playing dumb.

"You two", Paul replies in place of his wife.  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Felicity answers, leaning back against the wall behind us.

"Zexar?", Paul asks me, clearly trying to get it out of us one way or another, but in truth theres nothing really to answer, so I follow Felicity's lead.

"Sorry, I really don't know what you're on about"

"We saw you both kissing", Desmond interjects, but we both remain with our puzzled expressions so they drop it, "Fine"

"You two need to be outside at six tonight, okay?", Lucy tells us, so we both nod and leave, barely containing our smirks until we reach our shared dormitory.

Pushing open the brown wooden door I start to smirk as does Felicity, but we remain silent until the door is bolted, cutting the risk of someone overhearing our conversations due to the soundproofing of the room. I look into Felicity's piercingly blue eyes, and am immediately transfixed, thinking about the last time I was locked in their mesmerizing clutches. She gazes into my emerald green eyes, as if forcing her way into my brain to extract the sentence she's waiting for me to say, the sentence rolling on the tip of my tongue but somehow threatening to choke me should I speak it.

"Zex, I know what you're thinking of", Felicity says, obviously wanting to get the conversation we both know is inevitable, going.

"Yeah? Enlighten me", I reply, being as awkward as I normally would, but inside I feel as if I shouldn't be like this, but then again, Felicity knows that's what I would say by the grin on her face.

Without a word she gets off her bed and crosses the small room to sit next to me, her boots clanking on the floor as she walks. She lets out a smile as I face her, then the corner of her mouth turns and she speaks again.

"Oh I will enlighten you Zexar", she tells me, before kissing me again, this time pushing me back onto the bed and laying on me, keeping contact at our lips.

I kiss her back and unlike before it's uninterrupted, lasting longer and becoming much more passionate then before; our stolen kiss on the battlefield developing to a passionate kiss. Theres a knock on the door but we're both too engrossed to care, even when the knocking becomes more rapid.

"I know you're in there", Ruby shouts from outside the door, so Felicity reaches over and pulls the bolt open, not moving off me.

"Sorry didn't hear you", Felicity lies easily, smiling innocently so anyone would believe her.

"What're you two doing?", she asks, looking suspicious.

"Kissing", Felicity replies to Ruby, not bothering to make something up, and just telling it how it is. I love that quality in Felicity.

"Kissing? Since when?"

"Since before you interrupted us", Felicity tells her a little too harshly, making me hold back an involuntary smile.

"So sorry", Ruby says sarcastically, before leaving and closing the door, which Felicity then locks.

"Where were we?", she asks me cheekily.

"Oh let me see", I reply, before pulling her face down to mine, where I kiss her again.

I run my left hand through her long, dark brown hair as I kiss her, and my right hand is on her waist, curving around her thin body.

_Three Hours Later_

"We best go", I tell Felicity, getting out of my bed and pulling her out with me.

"I hate these ceremonies", she moans, making me laugh.

"They're necessary"

"But unnecessarily boring"

"True that"

I take Felicity's hand and lead her out the room, taking lead for once, overcoming Felicity's natural leading attitude. Not that I mind her leading, don't get me wrong, I would gladly follow her into battle to a certain death, but it's nice to occasionally lead her.

As we leave the dormitory buildings and head for the ceremony, we are greeted by beautiful surroundings, truly magnificent. It appears as if everyone else has been here a while by their expressions. They look bored, which they wouldn't if they had only just been pulled into the beauty around. Even Felicity, who never seems to get surprised by anything, looks in shock.

"Nice of you to join us at last", Jennifer remarks as we walk along the main pathway towards the centre.

"Everyone, gather around", Desmond, my father, says from the front, breaking the noise around the ceremony and plunging it into a deathly silence.

Hand-in-hand me and Felicity make our way to where the adult assassins are standing, ready to ascend us into full assassins. I approach Lucy, who is holding my scroll, armor, clothing, and trophy, as Felicity approaches Florence, who is holding exactly the same things.

"Well done son", she tells me, handing over the items that show me to be an assassin, a true assassin.

Everyone immediately changes into our new armor and robes before equipping our weapons. My robes are long, jet-black, with a small white trim, just how I like them. The cloak is much the same with a deep hood much like the personalized training cloak I possess, making me feel much more comfortable. The armor, however, is much different, well, different to what I pictured I would be given. As I never used armor as a trainee, much like everyone else, but never gave interest to the use of armor, they have given me a small set of strong, black, metal-like leather pieces. The chest plate is just big enough to cover my rib cage, but is completely flexible to allow for my agile nature. The shoulder, leg, and arm pieces are much the same, but the gloves are what I love. They are as jet-black as the rest, but look much more delicate and intricately designed, with a thin white design covering them. My weapons are just as amazing as my armor and robes, fitting me perfectly. I have a long, silver sword, covered in the same design as my gloves. My hidden blades are truly wonderful, the best part of my graduation. The wrist band they are connected to is amazing, no more than twenty centimeters long and giving a similar sized, but stronger blade, which fits me perfectly. The band itself is also black, following the same black and white pattern I've grown to love within a few minutes, and conceals the blade perfectly, looking no more than a slightly emo wrist band, which will serve its purpose in staying hidden. Unraveling my scroll I can't believe I've finally got here, to the graduation I've studied and trained for so long to achieve. In a wonderful, long sweeping, handwritten font, my scroll is proof of my devotion to the assassins and their new creed.

"Now, onto the celebrations young-", Desmond tells us all, before being cut off, cut off by an explosion.

Billowing clouds of smoke are rising ever higher from the edge of our assassin complex, and as three more explosions go off and more smoke fills the air everyone starts to panic. A roar of men can be heard in the air, suggesting that whatever did this is not far away. There is no escape from the impending attack, if that's what this even is, so I ready my hidden blades for battle as Felicity pulls out her two daggers and runs towards me. She looks determined to find out what happens and grabs, me, pulling me off towards the stables, where we leap onto two horses and ride towards a group of the attackers, ready for battle with our long swords drawn.

"Good luck Zexxy boy"

**What you all think? Please review and let me know what I'm doing right, this is my first proper first person story, I've only ever done one-shot first person before, and they didn't have action like this will. **

**Cheers,**

**Zexar.**


	3. iDefend My Life

**Hey, here's the next chapter. The next chapter might be up in the next few days, but it's most likely not going to be as I'm near the end of iNewbie, and really want to get it finished. Either way, I should still be able to get the next chapter, iGo To Seattle, up by next weekend, and it will feature Carly and Spencer near the end. Then, iBefriend The Enemy will be entirely set in Seattle, so will only be Zexar and the iCarly crew. It might seem like the story progresses a little too quickly after the next few chapters, but it will be more interesting that way, well, hopefully anyway.**

**Darth Zexar.**

* * *

"Zexar, Felicity, get back here now", Lucy shouts after us, before she disappears into the distance.

This is pretty intense for a normal day, the second encounter for the two of us involving real weapons and real death, not our training blunt fights. More blood will be spilt tonight, I can feel it, I just hope no assassins are harmed, but as always thats a dream, an assassin will die tonight, it's just a matter of making sure it's not yourself. The horse I'm riding is pearly white with fairly small ears for its size, but it moves as elegantly as the slightly smaller horse Felicity's riding. Something strange, even after hundreds of years everyone still uses blades, it's like an assassin and Templar tradition thats stuck.

"Felicity, watch out", I yell just as a pair of well aimed arrows come flying towards us.

Felicity's horse takes an arrow in between it's eyes, embedding it's sharp point into the horses soft brain, easily penetrating the skull. My horse, however, was hit in the knee and stumbled to the side, throwing me off to land next to Felicity, so I pull out my sword and slice across its throat, killing it in a kinder way than bleeding to death.

"Careful, these guys won't hesitate to kill us", I tell Felicity, who is examining the arrow in the horses head.

"These arrows have poison secretion technology, when they pierce the target a poison is shot out the end"

"Like a snake?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Felicity replies, looking up into my eyes, blue into green, "So we need to watch out for them"

"That was my plan anyway", I tell her, before pointing ahead, "Looks like we've got company"

About three hundred meters ahead a fairly large group of Templar grunts are heading towards us, apparently believing us to be apprentices still, due to the look of victory on their faces. Misplaced hope. I turn to Felicity to receive a kiss, before she nods and I nod in reply, signaling to each other we're going to attack. She pulls out her two daggers and readies them as I unsheathe my hidden blades, and we both sprint towards them, running like an arrow suspended against gravity.

"Kill the young lovers", their commanding officer shouts across the line of at least thirty men, thirty men about to meet their maker, Satan.

In a flurry of fast-moving limbs me and Felicity break their line, instantly spilling the blood of two men each, surprising the others that we're willing to kill without even flinching at our young age. We're immediately separated as the men split us into two groups, me taking ten, Felicity taking another ten, leaving another eleven, including their commander, circling around, ready to take the place of fallen comrades. One of the men lunges in with his sword, easily allowing me to dodge and bury a blade into the side of his neck with one hand, and grab his arm with the other. I then push him abruptly forward pushing his blade into the stomach of an unlucky Templar in front of him, leaving two corpses on the hard ground. In a flash I see Felicity back flip an incredible height over an enemy as her attacker takes a swing, causing the enemy she flipped over to lose his legs, killing him. Three down, seventeen left, and the commander. In quick succession another eight bodies drop to our blade, leaving nine quivering men.

"Not so confident now are we?", I laugh as I advance and slice the throat of another, taking our tally up to sixteen dead, with eight left standing, their commander not joining the fight yet.

"Retreat", the booming voice of the commander echoes above the sound of metal on metal.

Immediately the eight grunts fighting me and Felicity run to a safe distance behind their commander, waiting for his leadership. Instead, he turns to face us both and removes his helmet, revealing the man we both desire dead and buried.

"Vidic", I say, my voice rattling with hate and anger towards the vicious, spiteful demon of a human being.

"Zexar, Felicity, how nice to finally meet you both", he replies, not at all threatened by the situation he's in, but why would he be? He's the leader of the Templar force, and we're just two young assassins, "How you've both grown"

He's effectively mocking us, drawing us away from a fighting mood into a more defensive, but hate-fueled stance.

"Why are you here?", Felicity asks him, apparently much calmer than I am.

I feel like my blood is boiling, rocketing through my veins and arteries and exploding in my heart with each pulsating beat, rocking my entire body.

"Is it not obvious my dear?", Warren replied coolly, making me angry by his words towards her.

"She isn't your dear _Vidic_", I say his name so vindictively I scare myself, not knowing I was capable of feeling this much emotion towards one person.

"And she's yours?", he asks me, as expressionless as before.

I close my eyes to try and vent my anger from my cells with limited success, but my anger is only heightened when Vidic speaks again, retaliating to my silence.

"Didn't think so"

"Leave our land Warren", Felicity tells him, her determination shining through her perfect voice.

"Why ever would I do that young one? Assassins still stand, therefore I shall stay here"

"Leave, before we make you", I spit out, as venomous as before

"Now this", he starts to say whilst pulling out his weapon, a mid-sized blade, "I would get great pleasure in seeing"

In one quick move me and Felicity throw small throwing knives at him, but he manages to dodge all par one, which pierces into his left leg, as deep as the blade allows. Whilst he's momentarily stunned still we attack, simultaneously swinging for him with four blades, more than most could handle.

"Pathetic children", he mutters loudly, before knocking us both away by at least six meters.

We then regroup and attack again, aiming to kill with each and every attack, and each counter attack we spring upon him. As he makes a swing for me that goes a little too high I duck and roll, before slicing and removing his ring and middle fingers on his right hand, making him scream in agony. In retaliation I see him move his left hand around and hit me with the hilt of his blade, making me stumble back and fall to the ground, my vision going blurry.

"Aaron", Felicity screams, before turning to face my attacker, Vidic.

She attacks in a flurry of wonderfully precise swings and jabs, puncturing his defence and pushing him back on the defense towards his troops.

"Leave her, she's mine", Warren yells to his troops, before gritting his teeth and pushing against Felicity, breaking her defence in one gracious move.

I watch in horror as his blade pushes into Felicity's stomach, breaking the skin on her back as it breaks through her slender figure. In a howling rage I leap to my feet and charge at the murderer, my aim on avenging Felicity's injury so I can get her medical attention before it's too late.

Yet the man hears, rather than sees, my attack coming and spins to make his fist collide with my nose, splitting the bone in a sickening crack. I fall to the floor next Felicity and scream in agony. Physical agony inflicted on my nose, and emotional agony inflicted with the injury of the girl next to me.

"Just as I expected", the hurtful demon whispers in my ear as he comes down next to me, "She is your dear"

I put up a resistance but before my hands reach the wrinkled folds of skin on his neck, they are intercepted and brought back down, where they are bound together with _my_ Felicity's.

"You love her don't you?", he interrogates, his words cutting deep into me, "Or rather loved her"

This comment tips me over the edge, so I scream out at him, trying to break my hands free so I can squeeze the life out of him as he is doing to me with his words.

"Oh I see", Warren states, rubbing his chin with one hand, clearly thinking, but than chuckling to himself as he realized what he'd done by stabbing Felicity, "You _slept_ together didn't you?"

This makes me even more angry, and even more desperate to escape but through all my attempts I can't escape, so I start to break down at my loss. Tears roll down my face, making it feel hot and sticky as the waves of salty water precipitate from my eyeballs, mixing with the dirt on my face to resemble a landslide down a smooth hill. Though my anger is yet to subside, I give in to his torturous comments, granting them easy access into my brain to be deciphered into the cruel words I can hear.

"You're pathetic, Zexar Stillman-Miles", he tells me, before he unties the rope binding me and Felicity's wrists together, and ties mine together once more.

He then whistles loudly, signaling his men to bring him a horse for his escape, and it's only now I realize why. Listening carefully I can hear the sound of heavy footsteps, running footsteps, and many of them, heading straight this way. He gently places Felicity's body over the front of the horse, before mounting it and riding off towards where he came from, retreating from a certain death once again.

Fuming with anger I manage to raise to my feet, so I charge towards where he's ridden, intent on ripping the mans throat out for what he's done.

"Zexar, stop", mum yells from behind, but I don't listen, yet I still stop.

Reaching the body of a Templar Felicity had killed I trip, plummeting to the ground like a sack of shit, hitting the ground with such a force that I can feel a crack in my shoulder, I hate gravity. Yet the pain is nothing compared with the emotional pain of losing Felicity. A hand on my back brings me back to the harsh reality, away from my thoughts, and pulls me gently to my feet, so I'm standing in front of Lucy, Desmond, Ruby, and Graeme.

"He stabbed her, took her", I tell the four of them, but they don't look shocked, or too bothered by the fact, this is disturbing, "How can you be so calm", I yell at the four of them, before they cut the ropes binding my wrists.

"We knew this would happen Zex", my father tells me, "The others are prepared for both of your deaths, it won't come as a shock to them"

"I loved her dad"

"I know you did", he sympathizes, putting his arm around my shoulders, making me wince.

"I think my shoulders broken, and my nose", I state, the pain kicking in, rushing through my body.

As quickly as they got here they take me back to the main complex, bringing me in front of the other assassin leaders, Florence, Paul, and Rebecca, along with Desmond and Lucy.

"What exactly happened Zexar?", Rebecca asks me.

"How many more times? We took out about sixteen of them, I wasn't really keeping track, then Vidic ordered his men to retreat so he could deal with us"

"You did well to escape with your life"

"Did well? Felicity was killed", I yell at Rebecca, failing at keeping calm.

"We don't know that", Lucy butts in, to be interrupted by me.

"Real reassuring", I retaliate verbally, sarcastic as I can.

"Zex, we're gunna need the recordings of what was said"

"Why are we constantly wired like this anyway?"

"So, in times like these, we have verbal evidence of what was said"

"And what if I refuse to give it to you?", I ask again, playing dumb as I know the rules and consequences, but I don't want them hearing what Warren said.

"Don't do this, just give us the tape or we'll take it forcibly", Paul tells me, obviously angry over his daughters death.

Reluctantly I tug the little box out of my pocket and hand it over to Lucy, giving them access to something they won't like, not at all.

Desmond takes the small disk and feeds it into the small disk player on the table, before pressing play and hearing the sound of metal on metal, as well as metal on flesh with the screams of death. After a few minutes of fighting and speech with the destructive man, my loud scream as Felicity was stabbed echoes through the room, making me shudder as I dwell on what happened.

"Just as I expected, she is your dear", Vidic says through the tape, haunting me.

"You love her don't you? Or rather, loved her", the demon reverberates through the tape, hurting me again with the same lines.

After a few seconds pause my screams can be heard again, disrupting everyone's expressionless faces as they hear my distress.

"Oh I see", Warren states, before pausing whilst he thought about things"You _slept_ together didn't you?"

A pause plays again with the sound of loud footsteps fairly close.

"You're pathetic, Zexar Stillman-Miles"

The tape then reaches the stage where the assassins intervened, so they turn off the tape, before turning to me, a mixture of disgust, sympathy, and confusion.

"You slept with her?", Lucy asks me, looking completely shocked, "When?"

"Mum, it doesn't-", I started to argue, but I get interrupted by Desmond, who I didn't expect to get angry on this matter.

"When?", he yells.

"Dad Jesus, it-"

"Tell us when Zexar", he shouts again, looking a little more relaxed this time.

"Christ sake", I start to say, before turning away from them, "Before the ceremony"

"What?", they all shout out in unison.

I'm really in for it now, especially as we'd denied any attraction towards each other before-hand. I'll be lucky to not be banished from the assassins.

"This is unimportant", Florence tells everyone, shocking me as I thought she'd be the most angry out of anyone, "Zexar needs to be given his mission"

"My mission?", I question, turning to face the five adult assassins.

"Yes, Zexar, your mission"

**There it is, what did you think? Please review and let me know. I can't promise the story will get happier, cause it won't, but the next few chapters will be happier as will the last few, which will be sorta sad too.**

**Dark Lord Zexar.**


	4. iGo To Seattle

**Hey, here's the next chapter :) Will be more action, well not action but more interesting stuff, in the next chapter, which will proper have Sam and Freddie rather than a quick appearance, as well as Carly and Spencer. Will also show how Zexar feels about having to befriend the family of his worst enemy.**

**Zexar.**

* * *

"Wait a minute, why am I going on the mission?", I ask them, slightly confused.

"You and Felicity are our best students, we were going to send you both", Desmond starts before I interrupt.

"Fat chance of that happening now", I remark, to be met with five expressions saying I should control myself.

"And as Warren has Felicity, we will send you and one other person if you wish", Desmond continues to tell me.

"No way, I go alone"

"We thought as much, now onto your mission", Florence carries on in Desmond's place, "Warren Vidic has two distant relatives living in Seattle. Now these two people don't know this, they don't know he exists"

"That'll make it easier", I butt in.  
"But you are not to kill them straight away"

"Why not?"

"Think about it Zexar, you go there, they wind up dead, then you leave, don't you think it'll seem a little suspicious?"

"Didn't stop out ancestors"

"Zexar, Altair and Ezio, who you are referring to, lived in an age where they were able to do exactly that, but we don't"

"So I'm supposed to befriend them? Get them to trust me? Then kill them?"

"Exactly, yes", Desmond replies, taking charge from Florence again.

"Sounds like a job for a-"

"Zexar, stop", Desmond interrupts, clearly knowing what I'd say.

"But okay, whatever, I'll do it"

"Good, your plane leaves in six hours, so we've got the time to fix you up", Lucy tells me, indicating my broken bones.

Lucy, who seems totally unphased by everything that has happened, what with Felicity's murder, my injuries, and finding out we slept together, leads me towards the medical facility. My shoulder and nose aren't hurting as much anymore, but I can still feel the niggling pain eating away at the top of my arm and between my eyes and mouth. Lucy puts my arm in a sling as she can't do much more with a shoulder breakage, and makes sure it's in place at the joint, which thankfully it is, or I'd end up in more pain.

"This is gunna hurt love", she tells me, addressing my nose.

I nod and brace myself as she grabs the main section of the bone and snaps it back into place, realigning the bones so they can heal naturally once again.

"There", she says, putting everything she used away, "You're ready to go, you just need to pack and change into more suitable clothes"

"Okay, how long will I be in Seattle?"

"I don't know", she replies, but I can tell she's not being honest, she just doesn't want me to know.

"Mum just tell me"  
"Honestly, at least a year"

A year? Holy hell I thought it was a few month job, not that long. They better be nice people, or I don't think I'll have the patience to stand by and wait until I can kill them, I'll just do it and escape quickly. But no doubt they will be nice, making it harder when I come to kill them. Such thoughts won't help now, I'll take it as it comes from now on, making the future less of a problem.

"I guess that's expected", I reply, making mum smile at me.

"I'm sorry about Felicity"

"I know, but it doesn't bring her back"

"We'll find her, she isn't dead Zexar"

"How can you have so much hope?"

"Warren has no use for bodies, so why take one?"

"I'm going to get ready, I'll be back soon", I sigh as I dwell on what she said.

Me and Felicity's dormitory is shockingly quiet now, just standing in the open doorway is hard enough, but entering? That's another challenge all together. The crumpled covers of our beds are exactly how they were left, totally out of place in comparison with any others in our complex. Taking a deep breath to fill my lungs I take a step, crossing the threshold. Reaching my wardrobe I pull the doors open to see many outfits, but few I can wear in civilization, so I pull down my suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and chuck in the clothes, not bothering to pack them properly. I then remove my armor and robes to change into something more suitable, so I pull on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, clinging to my legs like a second skin. The next item I choose is a close-fitting black shirt with a purple, open-zipped hooded jumper. I then pull up the sleeves and undo the hooded jumper so I'm much more comfortable, and head down to the main complex building where everyone is waiting for me.

"Good luck kid", Florence tells me as she pats me on my unbroken shoulder before whispering in my ear, "Thank you Zexar, thank you for making my Felicity happy when she passed"

A tear forces it's way from the corner of my eye, falling slowly until I knock it off my cheek with the back of my hand, but not in time as mum and dad look worryingly at me.

"What?", I ask, a little to snappy, but totally called for.

"You'll be alright son", Dad replies, ushering me towards the black London cab stationed outside the main complex door.

"I'll contact you when the deed is done", I say coldly, before turning my back on them and climbing through the large side door into the seat.

"Bye Zexar", everyone shouts out as the driver heads off, waving at the back of my head as I'm staring dead ahead into the distance, hoping I can get to Seattle quickly.

_Please don't leave me dying here,_

_Let me run my fingers through your hair._

"Who is this?", I ask rather harshly, obviously taking the caller by surprise.

"I'm Mrs Benson", the woman tells me, her name not ringing any bells whatsoever, "I'm calling from Bushwell Plaza"

"Where?"

"In Seattle"

"Oh, yeah, sorry", I reply, still having no idea what she's on about, but I'll ring Lucy after this call to see whats going on.

"Your apartment will be ready for you in about six hours, the doorman, Lewbert, lost the keys and hadn't had the room cleared"

"Who are you then? This better not be a prank call or you'll regret it"

"I live along the corridor from where you're gunna be"

"Okay, nice to talk to you"

"Yeah, you too", she tells me before hanging up, leaving me in confusion, but no matter what I'm not calling my allies for help.

"Nice tone mate", the driver says after I stop talking.

"What?", I ask, his statement taking me by surprise.

"The song, 'Images'"

"You have to be the only person I've met who has even heard of 'A Hero A Fake', let alone like them"

"They're alright, not as good as Owl City"

"We're on the same wavelength mate", I laugh, almost feeling normal, well, as normal as I can considering everything.

I hope this mission goes well, I just wish it could be an in and out job, killing the relatives of that bastard quickly and leaving even quicker, leaving no trace of my existence. My parents have even restricted me from doing exactly that by buying me an apartment there, so there will be a permanent record of me living near them. God I hate the assassins nearly as much of the Templar's at the moment. How in my ancestors names can they stay so damn calm when Felicity is dead, and we don't even have her body. It angers me merely think of it, let alone dwell on it as I am now. I loved the girl so much, and no one will ever truly understand why I can never get over her, but I can patch the hole her loss created in my heart, at least I hope I can.

"We're here", the driver tells me, waking me from my day dreaming, and sure enough we're parked right outside Gatwick airport.

"Cheers, how much I owe you?"

"Nothing, your father paid me back at your home"

In reply I smile at the guy and chuck him my mobile, having deleted everything other than the music.

"Take this, I don't need it", I tell him, before getting out the cab and walking through the main doors with my suitcase in hand.

After checking my bag I make my way to gate A-4, where I sit down on the black plastic seats and prepare myself for the next twenty minute wait until the plane boards. Plugging myself into my pear pod I immerse my brain into the calming voice of Breanne Düren, allowing me to pull myself away from the perils of reality. After what feels like a few minutes the loud voice of a woman echoes through the room ordering for people to board.

"Row's 'A' through to 'D' now boarding", her voice reverberates through the airports speaker system.

As I'm sitting on row 'A' I raise to my feet and head for the ticket collector, and then head through the small tunnel into the plane. The rows of blue, cheap fabric seats look much too simple, but when surrounded by the metal casing of the planes shell, they fit perfectly. Taking my seat in 'A1', I lounge back and await the flight, hoping for a smooth journey into my new home for the next year or so. I must admit I am glad I'm going to Seattle, as it is without a doubt my favorite city in the world, although I've never visited it. But as always, I shall not grow attached to the place, or any people, as I may have to leave within a few hours notice at some point. Deprived of sleep I find my eyelids drooping, threatening to pull me into darkness, a place I would so willingly embrace if it wasn't for the fact I don't want to see Felicity killed again, which I inevitably will.

"_Jesus Felicity, I didn't expect that", I tell her, as she lays with her head on my chest._

"_I'm full of surprises", she smiles, looking up to meet my green eyed gaze._

"_Tell me about it", I remark, making her smirk cheekily._

"_I really have to tell you about it?"_

"_Shush", I grin, before thinking about the day, "Today's been awesome"_

"_Tell me about it", she grins, trying to irritate me as she laughs her angel laugh._

_In reply I just look down at her smiling, her beautiful features sinking into my brain, brandishing a perfect memory of her face, etching like a beautiful scar onto my brain._

"_You gunna tell me then?", she asks, putting on an annoyed face as she looks up at me._

"_Well there was obviously kicking your royal butt in the fight-", I start to say before Felicity twists quickly to sit on me, pushing her hand to my mouth._

"_You kicked my butt? Yeah right"_

_Felicity then releases my mouth and presses hers to mine before I can protest what she said, leaving us entwined in my bed, kissing just as passionately as before._

"Sir, sir?", the air hostess says, gently patting my unharmed shoulder to wake me from my dream of Felicity, "We've arrived at the destination sir"

"Okay, thanks", I reply to her, quickly adjusting to the light as I unbuckle my belt and raise to my feet.

Walking off the plane I realize it's dark outside, much darker then I expected, and according to my small map of Seattle, I'm only a half hour drive from Bushwell Plaza. Thankfully my suitcase hasn't been lost in the shoddy airport bag transportation, much to my relief as it means I can get to my apartment quickly.

"Where you wanna go?", the taxi driver asks as I climb and strap myself in.

"Bushwell Plaza mate", I reply, trying to be as friendly as possible despite what I'm feeling like.

"I ain't your bloody mate, _mate_", I hear the driver mutter, but decide to ignore it.

What a welcome to Seattle: abuse from an unskilled, uneducated, low-paid son of a bitch, well, what can I expect from a taxi driver?

"That'll be twenty three eighty four", the guy grumbles as we come to a halt outside a tall apartment building, signed as Bushwell Plaza, my new home.

Handing the money to the driver I get out with my bag, before he drives off as I walk up to the fairly modern building.

Walking through the front door I have to suppress a laugh as I see a man behind the desk trimming what appears to be wart-hair.

"What're you looking at?", he shouts over to me in a gruff, throaty voice as he moves to the front of his desk, "Who are you?"

"Zexar Stillman-Miles", I tell him, confronting him at his desk, "I'm looking for Lewbert, which is you I suppose"

"Here's your key", he says to me, lowering the amplitude of his voice this time, "Now get out of my lobby"

"With pleasure", I reply, taking the key to my apartment and walking away, "Warthog", I mutter so he hears me say something but not exactly what.

"What was that?", he yells after me, but I'm already up the first flight of stairs.

Walking along the corridor to my apartment I hear a boy screaming from an apartment on my left, before the door opens up ahead and a blonde haired girl pulls a dark haired boy by his ankle, before disappearing into the opposite apartment. Ignoring what I've just seen I head towards a door right ahead of me, a plaque on the wall next to it saying Z. S-M, my initials. Just as I unlock the door I sense two people coming up from behind me, and spin on the spot to see a tall, dark haired man, and a beautiful black haired girl approaching me.

"Hey, you must be Zexar?", the girl says, holding her hand out to shake mine, "I'm Carly Shay"

Smiling at meeting my victims I shake her hand, before shaking the mans, who I have a feeling is her older brother Spencer Shay.

"I'm Spencer Shay, Carly's brother", he tells me, proving me right.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Zexar Stillman-Miles"

"We better be off", Carly tells me, hearing more screams from the boy.

Maybe she knows the other boy and girl, or maybe they're also related, cousins or something.

"But I shall see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah, will do", I reply, all of this taking me by surprise.

Nevertheless as the two walk off towards their apartment I enter mine, to see a modern room which suits me perfectly. One thing that stands out is a note written on purple paper on the kitchen table, written in the same elegant scroll of the one I love, Felicity.

_Dear Zexar,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you for the duration of this mission, the most likely cause is that I've been killed or seriously injured. The fact that you're even reading this letter will make me happy, wherever I am, as I love you Zex, I always have. I just wish we'd found each others love earlier on so we could have loved each other openly rather than on the inside. As I'm absolutely positive you won't call Desmond, Lucy, or any other of the assassins during this mission I will give you all the details, and before you think it, no, I wasn't told in advance, I hacked the mission database and came across this one. You are to kill Carly and Spencer Shay, for reasons I don't really understand as they're only relatives of Warren, and then to return to the complex. As the mission will be quite time consuming, once again I don't see how, you're going to be living in an apartment adjacent to the targets, and will attend the same school as them. You will know when the time comes to take their lives, but one word of advice my love, don't let my memory cloud your thoughts, don't let me come between you or anyone else._

_I'll love you wherever I am, forever,_

_Felicity._

Tears are openly falling from my eyes now, hitting the table and floor but avoiding the hand-written note, my most treasured of possessions. Putting the letter back down on the table I head to my room, drying my eyes as I lay on my bed, on top of the covers. One look at the pre-set alarm clock tells me its half eleven, giving me at least seven hours sleep.

"Oh Felicity, if you can hear me, I love you so much", I speak, staring at the ceiling as I drift off into the darkness of sleep once again.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know, it makes me happy to see the responses I get. Next chapter is called iBefriend The Enemy, so what is everyones predictions? Next chapter should be up Sunday at the latest, and that's if I'm ultra busy during the rest of the week.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	5. iBefriend The Enemy

**Hey, here's the next chapter, iBefriend The Enemy, and I have decided to add another chapter after this one, so there won't be so much of a gap in the story. Thank you for reviews.**

**Darth Zexar.**

As I open my eyes the harsh morning light forces it's way into my sleepy pupils as my alarm clock screams from the bedside table, begging to be turned off. Giving in to it's constant wailing I push the right buttons to calm it down, allowing the silence of my apartment to shine through, a silence I have a feeling I'm going to love. Pulling myself to my feet I head for my unpacked suitcase and get an outfit Felicity bought me: a pair of dark blue drainpipe jeans, a gray shirt with a great white eating a kitten, and a dark gray hoody. Having showered, I pull out my pair of straighteners that Felicity gave me to fix when they broke, and straighten my long black hair into my usual emo style across my right eye.

I feel a little bad about giving that driver my phone, as the assassins now have no way to contact me, other than the apartment's doorman, Lewbert, but I don't have to speak with them, though something tells me they won't bother. If anything, I regret giving away the phone for it's value, and though I can easily afford another, it's frankly a nuisance, but whats done is done, I can't change it now. Pulling up the hood of my gray jumper I leave the apartment, looking a little sinister due to the fact you can only see one of my eyes, and the rest of my face is in slight shadow. Nevertheless as I walk down the corridor a woman still notices my features, and obviously recognizes me as new here.

"You must be Zexar", she states, not bothering to ask, and now it's my turn for recognition, as this is Mrs Benson.

"Mrs Benson?", I ask, hoping I'm not wrong.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone, nice to meet you", she holds her hand out so I grasp it and shake, happy to meet someone who seems genuinely nice.

"You too, anyway, I better be off", I reply, hoping I come across as a nice person.

"Yes, you must be busy, see you later", she smiles, before walking into her apartment as I bound down the stairs two at a time.

So I can keep up my athletic nature I sprint at the wall and boost up it, grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up onto the small shops roof top.  
"Zexar?", the fairly familiar voice of Carly calls from the entrance to Bushwell Plaza, so I turn to face her.

I suppose my appearance takes her by surprise as her eyes open a little wider, only a tiny bit, but enough. My black hair was a mess yesterday, so it wouldn't have looked so 'emo', and it was fairly dark in the corridor so she wouldn't have noticed my tight drainpipe jeans.

"See you at school", I smile, before turning and running, leaping over the gap between the buildings, leaving Carly and the black haired boy from last night standing in shock at presumably my travel method.

A quick glance ahead shows me that I'm headed for a busy, wide road, and another glance around shows it's the only way, so I start to speed up as a truck is heading towards where I can jump in a few seconds. Reaching the edge of the building I boost off with my left foot, before landing on the trucks roof with my right foot, managing to keep my balance despite it's speed. Without warning it suddenly jerks right up at a junction, throwing me off to the side, but as I have good reflexes I manage to grab the edge of the roof and pull myself back up. Checking my watch I can see I should already be at school, but to my relief the school is about a hundred meters up ahead, so I bail off the truck roof onto a neighbouring building. Once again I start sprinting, before seeing Carly Shay near the window of a room, so that's my target, that particular class room, where I believe shall be my teacher, Briggs, or something like that. As the edge of this building approaches I prepare to jump across to the window, before seeing a flag pole right above my target, bent in an angle so I can use it to swing. Luckily the windows open so I boost off the ledge and grab the pole, swinging on it and releasing so I fly through the window, making everyone jump as I land with a soft thud.

"Sorry I'm late", I tell Briggs, before awaiting a little direction.

"Did you just come through the window?", she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, would you rather I used the door?", I reply, questioning her as a few people laugh at what I said, obviously not expecting the 'new kid' to act so laid back.

"We're on the third floor", Briggs states, a little open mouthed as shes met with my puzzled expression, "Why are you late?"

"I don't know where I'm going around here, the only reason I'm actually here now is the lorry I was on top of drove along the road"

"Idiot", she mutters, quiet enough that she doesn't think I heard, "Well you're here now", she states, before introducing me to the class, "Everyone, this is Zexar Stillman-Miles"

A general mutter from the class makes me smirk a little, so I take my seat next to Carly Shay, who turns to face me and smiles, so I smile back.

If she really knew why I was here she would back away in fear, her face contorted with the emotional pain people feel before their death. She would certainly never smile at me. As Briggs drones on about some unimportant nonsense I can't help but take in Carly's features, well, from the corner of my eye, sort of. In truth I'm semi-staring at her, subconsciously wondering when I can assassinate her. Her long black hair is tone perfect with mine, just a lot longer at the side and back, and it looks much smoother than my rough, but perfectly in place, straight hair. Her pale complexion is also tone perfect to mine, making us look fairly similar, especially as nearly half my face is concealed by my hair.

"Zexar, pay attention to something other than Miss Shay", Briggs tells me from the front, breaking my gaze as Carly blushes.

Nevertheless, as Briggs turns away to face the board again I resume my green eyed gaze towards her again, wondering why she really is an enemy to the assassins. If she was trained to fight I would understand, but shes so innocent, so damn unaware her life has little meaning anymore, as shes clearly in my sight, only alive as I have been ordered to wait.

Briggs' lesson is soon over, allowing us to leave school for our homes, but I have other plans, well, it appears other people have other plans for me. Sam and Freddie are speaking to Carly and it's clear I'm the subject of their endless chatter. Sam doesn't even seem to be trying to hide what shes saying, as I'm clearly standing less than ten meters away back against my locker with my eyes closed. I found out the names of the blonde haired girl and dark haired boy in Briggs' class, and they seem as if they secretly love each other, but are ashamed to admit it.

"He lives next to us?", Freddie asks Carly, a little too loud obviously, as Carly sighs quite loudly and it sounds as if she slaps her forehead.

"Yeah, so what?", she replies, "Hey Zexar", she calls over to me so I open my eyes abruptly and shift my weight slightly.

"Yeah?", I ask, awaiting her reply, though I know what it'll be as I've heard everything they've all said.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment? You live just next to us and it would be nice to get to know you"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well Spencer's picking us three up, do you want a lift back?"

"Yeah, cheers", I reply, smiling at Carly, my enemy.

"Sure you don't wanna free-run back?"

In reply I just laugh, and I genuinely think I'll end up friends with Carly, but I don't know if thats a bad thing or not. Lucy and Desmond obviously knew this would be part of the equation, juggling duty and friendship, but they obviously trust me to make the right decision. Killing her as a friend will be hard, but I can do it. I hope.

Looking up at Bushwell Plaza as we approach in Spencer's car, I notice how big it really is. Last night in the dark it looked quite small despite the rows and columns of lights I could see rising towards the sky. Stepping out the car and glancing at my company, I can clearly see neither Freddie nor Sam want me here, whereas Carly seems fascinated by me and Spencer, well, Spencer doesn't seem to care either way.

"Damn it", I mutter to myself as I realize what I was aiming to do after school today, "I need to get a few things at the mall"

"I'll come with you if you want", Carly offers, making Sam roll her eyes behind her.

"Cheers Carly", I reply, smiling as she waves good bye to her brother and friends, joining me as we walk towards the mall.

"What you need?", she asks me, jogging my memory on exactly what I do need to buy.

"A mobile"

"You don't have one?", she asks me.

"I did, I gave it to my taxi driver back in England"

"Why did you do that?"

"So my family can't contact me in any way, I prefer it that way"

"Why? What did they do?"

I think I can trust Carly, and though I barely know her and the fact shes the enemy, I still believe shes trustworthy, after all, shes only my enemy as I've been told she is. Assassin morals are so low its unbelievable sometimes, even mine.

"I feel I can trust you Carly, so I'll tell you", I start to tell her, getting her attention as I take a deep breath, "I was with a girl called Felicity, and she was murdered"

"Oh my God", Carly mutters, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Both families blamed me, though they didn't admit"

"Zexar thats horrible", Carly says, half-way between normal speech and a whisper.

After she gets over the initial shock of my story and we reach the mall, she seems a little more at peace with my presence, and looks as happy as when we left Bushwell Plaza.

"Carly, why are Freddie and Sam so off with me? I know I don't really know them but still", I ask her, genuinely wondering why they seem to fill the air with hostility.

"It's ridiculous, Freddie saw a year back about a guy called Zexar killing a scientist, Murdock Yux, and he was never found, so they think it's you"

"That's ridiculous", I laugh, making Carly laugh too.

In truth, I now believe Sam and Freddie to be a threat, and they may have to be dealt with should it come to it. Murdock Yux was a lower yet powerful employee of Abstergo, a Templar, a ruthless Templar at that. The assassins needed a situation set up, meaning I was lured into a trap by the Templars, who would subsequently become trapped by us, but the plan didn't work, and this guy strolled into my angry vision, so I cut him down. A quick glance to the first floor below us I see a familiar young woman, a young woman who shouldn't be here.

"Wait here a sec Carly, I'll be two ticks", I tell Carly, before leaping over the railing and landing softly behind the girl.

"Getting friendly with the enemy Zexar?", Ruby asks from in front of me, before turning quickly and swinging at me with her left fist.

I quickly dodge under and grab her arm at the elbow and pull around, getting her into an arm lock, not allowing her to move anywhere.

"I wont hesitate to kill you Ruby", I whisper threateningly into her ear, "Don't even try and attack me"

I then release Ruby, making her chuckle when she turns back around to face me, smiling innocently as she flicks a few strands of hair from her face.

"What're you doing here?", I nearly shout at her, but control myself so Carly doesn't hear, "What if you compromise the mission"

"I came to check on you, on Lucy's orders, and to give you this"

Ruby then hands me a mobile, the newest version of the pear pod, in purple, me and Felicity's favorite color, well, other than black.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now, good bye Zexar", Ruby tells me, before nodding slightly in the assassin way and walking off the way she was previously heading.

In a few quick shifts and leaps I make my way to Carly, who looks a little shocked at my confrontation with Ruby.

"Who was she?"

"Ruby Scarab, she gave me my old phone back", I tell Carly, semi-lying as the phone isn't my exact old one, but pretty much the same.

"Okay, cool, well shall we go back to my apartment?"

"Sure", I reply, smiling as we head back towards her apartment, walking fairly quickly.

I'm not sure what to think of Carly, I mean, sure shes nice enough but I can't help but think she's hiding something, and however small the chance may be, I can't help but worry she'll discover my mission. Sam and Freddie don't trust me already, but I can earn it in time, and thats one thing I know I have, all the time in the world. Ripping apart that trust will be hard when the time comes, but I've got a year to prepare myself, a year to heighten my friendship with them all, a year to live under false pretenses. All of this seems unfair now, not just on me, but on Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer, not that the latter two will be around to care. One thing is for sure though, this is not gunna be easy.

**There it is, what do you think? Next chapter will be called iDevelop Powerful Emotions, or something like that, I'm sort of undecided. Anyway, until next time,**

**Darth Zexar.**


	6. iDevelop Powerful Emotions

**Hey, heres the next chapter before some action, which will also show a different side of Zexar, a loving yet angry, hateful side.**

**Darth Zexar.**

_Eight Months Later_

The full moon shines wickedly over my new home, Seattle, as I stare into nothingness from Bushwell Plaza's rooftop, towering high above the empty streets below. My cold green eyes hide the emotion swirling through the dark abyss of my brain, yet the emotion somehow pulses through like an unholy smoke bent on my destruction, as thats what they'll inevitably achieve. My once set mind is now swaying, undecided on my course of action as I continue to live here, only mere seconds from my targets. Bottom line is, I don't know if I can go through with this, but then again, it's early days, I still have a few months until I actually have to do the deed.

The blue echo of a police cruisers sirens bring me back from the depths of my mind into the harsh midnight coldness. Pulling out a small throwing knife from my hidden knife wrist bands I start to spin it before hearing gentle foot steps from behind me. I abruptly turn and fumble with the knife, dropping it off the edge of the roof as it slips from my fingers, plummeting down the countless floors to the ground. Holy hell I hope it doesn't hit anyone.

"What're you doing up here?", Carly asks me, rubbing her right eye as it obviously adjusts to the lower light.

"Just thinking", I reply, not lying, but not being completely honest with her.

Her black hair swirls around her face in the slight icy wind, as does mine, but I can still see she certainly hasn't bitten on what I've said by the look on her face. My eyes narrow slightly as I look at her, but I better give her a more honest answer.

"Okay", I start to say, before thinking more about what I'm actually going to say, "I can't sleep, and it's peaceful to think up here"  
"But it's freezing, you've only got a hoody on"

Thinking about it I really should be cold as I've got my blue, green, and black hoody on, with the zip undone and the sleeves rolled up to just below my elbows. A quick shiver escapes the clutches of my control but it's not because of the temperature, I just had a quick thought of thrusting my hidden blade into her neck.

"See, you are cold", she smiles at me before holding her hand out and grabbing my arm, "Come back to my apartment"

I nod in reply before being dragged back down the stairs to the Shay apartment, where it is admittedly much warmer and comforting.

A small awkward silence ensues as we walk into her living room and sit on the couch, but Carly seems to locate her voice before I do.

"You can sleep in my room if you want"

Carly seems to notice the slightly pained expression on my face so retreats a little and covers her tracks, obviously realizing what she was implicating.

"In the guest bed", she finishes, making it seem as if it was a slightly delayed end to a sentence, when we both know it was a cover up.

"That would be good", I reply, smiling at her.

She looks a little taken a back as I generally just go back to my own apartment, but then she appears deep in thought, as if deciding whether or not to say what she clearly wants to say.

"Or in mine", she finally speaks, her words echoing in my brain.

The three harmless words pierce my body and hack into my heart like a rusty blade as I'm reminded of Felicity, causing me to stand up and head for the door, tears fighting to escape my eyes to no prevail.

"It's not you Carly", I tell her, merely more than a whisper as I see her upset expression, "I haven't gotten over her"

Carly looks a little happier as her rejection is given a valid reason, and it's not far from the truth, not far at all. Truth is, yes, I haven't gotten over Felicity yet, after over four months, but also I can't take my friendship with Carly further for fear that I won't be able to complete my mission.

Slamming and bolting my apartment door I head for my bed, hoping to drown the memory of tonight, compressing it into the back of my mind. As my head hits the pillow I realize how tired I really am, and a quick glance at the clock shows me why, it's two in the morning. At least I don't need to get up for school, though I'll be up in the next few hours if the past few nights are anything to go by. I can't stop dreaming of her, I can't stop the constant turmoil I obviously feel, and worse, I can't stop the emotions I'm feeling from heightening. Is that even a bad thing? Allowing my emotions a free roam? Maybe.

_Felicity's black robe trails effortlessly behind her as she follows me silently around the back wall of a Templar hideout, where our target is stationed, unaware his life will be over in a few measly minutes. Jason Renelle, elder brother of Danny Renelle, is carelessly flicking solidified wax from a dripping candle onto the ground, clearly bored out of his mind. His brother, Danny, has somehow climbed the ranks a lot quicker, reaching Warren's second in command within a few years of his induction into the Templar's. Whereas Jason is the equivalent of the army's lieutenant rank. In an perfect move I slide silently through the slightly ajar window, before watching Felicity commit to a slightly different, but essentially the same move. A quick nod to Felicity tells her our plan is in effect, and we split up, Felicity headed for the watch tower at the left-hand staircase, whereas I go right, Jason my target. A small blue emitter on my hidden blades band alerts me to the fact Felicity has breached the tower, killing the two guards positioned there, so, pressing a small green button I signal to Felicity I'm in position. Having run through our set up simulations of this mission I know Jason will be around the next corner, so I prepare my blade as I bolt around, moving quickly but silently towards his open back. An alarm goes off wildly from the guard tower, the alarm for an inspection. Jason turns abruptly at the unscheduled sound to meet my gaze._

"_Good night Jason", I whisper at him as a flash of fear replaces his slightly startled expression._

_As he raises his silenced M9 pistol to my face I bury my blade into his neck, before slicing outward, emptying the tubes carrying his blood onto the floor. He stumbles backward into the wall, clutching his throat as his eyes mist over. The corpse of my enemy lays at my feet as I pick up his personalized pistol, a trophy of sorts, and place it in my pocket as I dart through the open window, headed for the rendezvous point me and Felicity decided upon. As I reach Felicity we don't stop to speak, but run to where we left our off-road motor cross bikes, and head off towards the assassin complex, both grinning at our success as we ride._

"_That was too easy", Felicity grins as we come to a halt outside the assassin council building._

_I pull Felicity into a tight hug, which she returns, to congratulate each other on our plan, and completing the mission without detection. Then again, we're never detected._

"Aaron, wake up", Felicity shouts in my ear, whilst shaking my shoulders vigorously, "Wake up"

Opening my eyes I immediately fix onto a icy pair of blue eyes, looking anxious and slightly worried, as they stare into mine.

"Carly? How did you get in?"

"You didn't lock the door", she tells me, and a quick look at the alarm clock shows me its early morning.

"Fair enough", I reply, barely registering the fact Carly's climbing into my bed next to me.

We're not together, but anyone who didn't know would just believe us to an unconventional couple, a couple who are never intimate, but are so close it's hard to distinguish between together and separate. Intimacy is something me and Carly don't achieve, most likely my fault, but we have kissed before, admittedly only one kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Since then, well, I've been fighting my conscience.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said anything"

"I'm sorry too", I start to tell her, forming the words in my head a little so I don't say something stupid, "It's not that I don't find you attractive, cause I really do, it's just I can't, yet"

"Yet?"

"Give it time Carls, I'm trying to open myself to emotion more than ever"

Carly gives me a dazzling smile that makes my stomach flutter, but I can't allow her entry into my heart, otherwise I'll never be able to do it. I'm beginning to wonder why the assassins want her dead, she's harmless to them. Maybe theres something I don't know.

"What's wrong with you recently?", Carly asks me, as if shes seen beyond my impenetrable wall of emotion, "And don't say you're just thinking, I want to know what about

"Have you ever had something you can't tell anyone in fear they'll hate you?", I ask, my mind swaying on what I'm going to do.

"No, is that what this is? You think I'll hate you?", she questions, looking a little hurt that I would think she could be so closed minded.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like it"

Holy crow, I'm going to have to tell her, I don't think I can kill her yet, and she won't drop this, never.

Sam and Freddie open my front door loudly, arguing about what sounds like a camera of Freddie's.

"The lens is cracked completely"

"That is not my problem"

"You did it"

"I never said I didn't"

"Hey Aaron, you seen-", Freddie asks me as he pushes my bedroom door open to see me and Carly laying closely in my bed, "We interrupting something?"

I struggle to hold make a laugh, but Carly obviously can't and starts to laugh, though blushing a deep crimson color. She then shakes her head slowly, leaning back onto a pillow as I put my hand on hers, making her smile.

"We were just talking", I reply to Freddie.

"We're going to the Groovy Smoothie, you coming?", Sam asks, before leaning on my gray walls, one foot against the wall despite what I've told her.

"Yeah, give us a sec, we'll meet you there", Carly replies, signaling for them to leave, so they do.

"I know you won't admit this, but I am just a silhouette to you", she tells me, turning to face me, her face merely centimeters from mine, "You found comfort with my distance, but you've never let me stray from your view"

Despite the warning signs blaring in my skull I'm so tempted to close the gap and lock onto her lips, but my mental restraint prevails over my desires. She's so close I can breathe in her scent, breathe in her very body. I could stay like this for hours, drawing energy from her crystal eyes, searching her soul for even a hint of wickedness, deception, even a desire to cause pain, but I find none. My mother would kill me for thinking like this, for even contemplating abandoning my heritage, my mission, for a young woman, for the enemy. Yet, Carly Shay is far from the enemy, she's my best friend, and she deserves to know the truth, however difficult it is to tell her, but first things first.

"Carly", I start to speak, the words desperately trying to lose themselves in my brain, yielding no promising results, "Who needs the past with the aurora of something new"

Without warning my mental restraints are broken and I find myself kissing Carly passionately, pulling her in closer to my body. Apparently feeling the same as me, she pulls me on top of her, refusing to break our contact as she explores with her hands, getting more daring with each passing second we resume our love-fueled facade. Gentle moans escape her mouth as we kiss, we hold onto each other for dear life, fearing the world will come crashing down should we split apart. As our hands find themselves moving southwards we explore unknown places of each other, deepening the chemistry sparking between us. Pulling myself into a better position I enter Carly, forgetting everything I was sent to Seattle to do, for now I'm content to abandon my family, my heritage.

"What happened to needing time?"

"You're so seductive", I smirk, making her grin.

For the first time in months I'm truly happy, feeling as if the sun has shone down upon me at last, showing me the correct route to take in my life. A sudden thought makes me randomly laugh, a thought meaning me and Carly are going to need a good excuse.

"What?", Carly asks, looking bewildered.

"Sam and Freddie"

By the look on her face that's all I need to have said, as she looks in between shock and fear, fear of discovery I suppose. I laugh at her expression before pulling on a pair on tight black drainpipe jeans, before getting up and heading for the door, locking it with the bolt and chain so they won't be able to get in my apartment. Heading back to my room I dive back under the covers with Carly, putting my arm around her shoulders as we lay there.

"I'm seductive eh?"

"Oh, very much so", I tell her, putting on a serious face until she slaps me playfully.

A knock on the door makes us both stifle a laugh, but we stay quiet until whoever it is leaves, before kissing each other again. I don't know what I'm going to do about my situation, but for now I don't care. I'm happy with Carly, I just don't know where I can go from here, I hope in time my destiny lays its path clearly.

**What you think? Review and let me know :) I've decided to start a top 3 songs of the chapter, so heres a good song you should listen to:**

**Reflections – Aspera**

**Images – A Hero A Fake**

**Silhouettes – Swimming With Dolphins**

**That last one has some good lyrics, two of which are featured in this chapter :)**

**Darth Zexar.**


	7. iSway Between Love And Duty

**Hey, here's the next chapter, iSway Between Love And Duty, hope you like it.**

**Zexar.**

_Two Months Later_

It's time to decide. I can't go on how I am any longer. My assassin morality is ordering me to assassinate the Shay's, but my love for Carly is fighting back, repelling the murderous side of my conscience. If only my decision wouldn't be so life changing, I would be a happy guy. Just one look at Carly sets off raging emotion inside me: love, happiness, regret. Regret that the past few months will be wasted should I go through with my mission.

"Hey, what you doing today?", Freddie asks as he walks through my front door, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

In truth, I've grown accustomed to the dark, it allows me to think much more clearly without visual distraction. The darkness makes me feel welcome, as if I have been condemning myself to it for when I die, but then, would that be a bad thing?

"I was gunna go and get some new jeans", I lie to him as I can't tell him what I'm really intending on doing today, "And I like the darkness"

"Okay, well we're all going to the mall, so you can come along if you want"

"I might come and meet you later, I'm just going to finish my music assignment first"

That's no lie this time, I really do need to finish my assignment, I just have no idea what I'm going to do, at all. We've been told to create a piece of music based around losing something. Great project that is.

"Okay, well see you later anyway"

Freddie then smiles one last time and leaves my apartment, presumably headed towards the Shay's to meet Carly and Sam.

Rising to my feet I flick my wrists to show my hidden blades for the first time in months, and emotions flood me immediately. A lust for revenge threatens to make my temperature soar to rival the heat of the sun, and an anger makes me physically shake with rage. I lash out uncontrollably, striking my wooden wardrobe with enough force to smash the door in half, making the knuckles on my right hand bleed. I scream out in rage and bolt from the apartment, not bothering to lock it as I head down the corridor. Ignoring Carly, Sam, and Freddie I leap from the corridor window, their screams at my action drowned out by the howling wind. I immediately grab a flag pole, and swing across to a window ledge. As my fingers make contact I drop at once, falling ten meters to a second ledge, two meters above the ground. As I make contact with the ground I glance back up to the window I bailed from, to see tears in Carly's eyes as she apparently thought I would die. It's only now I realize how stupid that was of me, but right now, as I sprint away, I don't care. I only care about my choice.

Carly Shay will die.

By my blade.

By my skill.

By my revenge.

If I have fully decided, why, then, does my heart feel so torn? Why do I feel as if my world is going to end? Why do I want to die as well? Mum told me I would know when the time to assassinate her would come. Is this it? So many questions, no answers. As I sprint past a short brown haired man I think I recognize him, but I'm not sure. His pale complexion matches that of an English man such as my own, and his stubbly chin also matches a lazy English man, once again like myself. His square but modern glasses suit his sharp face perfectly, almost as if he'd been born wearing them, but that's just ludicrous. Yet he looks like a man I killed years ago, with Felicity, what was his name? Jason Renelle. That was Danny. A Templar.

"Danny Renelle", I yell, turning to face where he'd been seconds before to be met my an empty space.

I'm hallucinating now, craziness from my own mind is blinding my vision, showing me pain and allowing hatred to fill my cells. Hatred that will help me commit murder.

If Carly dies I don't know if I can live on; she's the beacon of light in my life since my first love was so cruelly taken away from me. What would Felicity want me to do? There was a time, roughly half a year ago, where I could no longer detect what Felicity would want, and it made me feel cold, but now I'm used to it.

"Zexar", a familiar, dark skinned man states, smiling and frowning as he walks towards me, "What were you thinking?"

My principal, Ted Franklin, is a fairly social man in comparison to my other teachers, so it's no surprise to see him walking around.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow what you mean"

"I've just seen you leap out of a window at Bushwell Plaza"

"Oh, that", I reply to him shrugging my shoulders, "I was angry it wasn't that high anyway"

"It was high enough to kill you should you have fallen"

"I've been doing stuff like that for over a decade, I'm safe"

"Don't let me see you do it again", he tells me, a stern look painted on her face, "See you at school"

I smile back at Franklin, before continuing my run, heading straight for the mall where I can buy some more drainpipe skinny jeans, a black and a purple pair.

A mall security guard gives me a dirty look as I approach, and no wonder. I look like an emo trouble maker, with my long black hair styled over my right eye, and my drainpipe black jeans. My black and purple studded belt stands out a little due to the coloration, but not when compared to my purple hooded jumper, which is surprisingly contrasted with my jeans. My green eyes meet his watching stare, making him immediately look away, content on looking as if he was merely glancing at me rather than making assumptions over my appearance.

"Hood down", a police officer orders as he exits the mall, indicating my purple hood, putting my face even more in shadow.

In a quick move I pull down my hood and continue walking towards my destination, 'The Drainpipe Factory'. Picking up my size I head for the counter, paying $80 for a black pair, as well as a purple pair, both of which like a second skin.

_Just a small town girl,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Checking my phone I see Carly's name on the display, so I answer, but my heart plummets about a hundred feet when I hear muffled tears.

"I thought you were killing yourself", she sobs down the line.

"Carls, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about what it would look like", I apologize, seriously upset to hear her like this.

"Don't do it again, promise me"

"I promise", I seal the deal, fully intending to follow through with my promise.

"I'll come to your apartment when we get back from the mall"

"Okay, see you then"

After a few minutes running I reach Bushwell Plaza, where Lewbert stops me in the lobby for too rapid movement, according to him.

"Wait there", he pretty much yells at me, before quickly entering his office.

As he goes out of view I head up the stairs, two at a time until I reach the floor I live on, over ten flights up. Heading into my apartment I leave the door unlocked so Carly can get in, and then I head for my secret cabinet where I keep a bottle of red wine for moments like these.

The bottle of blood red liquid is extremely enticing to me, drawing me into it as I pull out the cork and guzzle a few mouthfuls, not bothering with a glass. Having murdered countless people and seen there blood gush from wounds, I can't help but visualize drinking their blood, which is messed up. It doesn't even make me feel sick, or at all different in any way. Having downed mouthful after mouthful of the glorious substance I start to feel a little weird, but then again, I've downed half a bottle on an empty stomach so what should I expect?

Danny Renelle pops into my vision like a fallen angel, mocking and laughing at me as he floats around the room, daring me into a confrontation. Ripping out my hidden blade I thrust it into him, missing him and smashing the small plant Mrs Benson gave me as a house, well, apartment warming present. God knows how the little green shrub lasted so long, half the time I forget to water it. After taking a few more swigs of my precious drink I see him more vividly, standing with his finger up across the room, in the doorway of my bedroom, so I head towards him. As I take a swing with my blade he disappears, his laughter ringing in my ears as I swallow the rest of the wine. Collapsing onto my bed I feel really tired, so close my eyes, hoping to sleep for more than a few hours, but thats beyond reality.

"_You're a mess Zexar", Lucy tells me, glaring down at where I lay._

"_Such a disappointment", Desmond follows up, appearing from behind my mother._

"_Our boy, fallen for the enemy"_

"_The decision is obvious Zexar"_

"_Kill her, or you are no longer our son", Lucy spits out, her words venomous as they enter my bloodstream._

I am sick of that dream, my parents mocking my conflict, but they don't understand, they _can't_ understand. They _never_ will. My head feels like it's cracked down the middle but the pain fuels my determination, my decision, as I've decided now. Carly has to die for the greater good. The greater good. What even is that? I've lived my entire life under the impression that everything I do is for the 'greater good', but now I can't help but wonder what the hell I was thinking. Carly has to die but I'm not sure if I can do it, but as she walks in my room I can't help but wonder if I'll have a better time.

"What's wrong with you?", she asks me, smiling gently, picking up the empty bottle of wine I abandoned to the carpet.

"I'm torn up inside Carly", I reply to her, as honest as I can be.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you Carls, I really want to, I really need to, but it'll kill the resolve left inside me"

"How bad can it be?", Carly asks me, looking like I'd expect, kind of shocked, but curious.  
"Depends on your definition of bad", I tell her, feeling tears building up behind my eyes, the emotion being converted.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want", she replies, coming over and laying next to me on the bed.

She turns her head to face me and kisses my cold lips, pulling me into an embrace which warms the bridges of my soul, connecting the involuntarily broken pieces of my love for Carly, but I still know what I have to do. A lazy flick of my wrist pulls out my hidden blade, but I hesitate, hesitate because I love the girl.

"Zex", she starts to say, pulling out of our kiss, "A few months ago you told me you'd tell me what was wrong with you, and I'm sure it's bothering you still, so what is it?"

This girl has a good memory. I barely even remember saying that myself so I put away my hidden blade with another wrist flick and pull myself up into a sitting position.

"To tell you the truth I'm torn between love and duty", I tell her bluntly, hoping she doesn't question on though she will, I mean, who wouldn't having been told that.

"Love and duty?"

"Yes, Carly, my duty, my heritage"

"What're you talking about"

"Carly, I'm an-", I start to say, fully intending on telling her I'm an assassin when Freddie runs through the apartment door.

"Carly theres a man for you in your apartment, says he's family"

"Okay", she replies, getting up to follow him, "I'll come back in a bit", Carly smiles, before kissing me and leaving.

In a moment of assassin blood lust I stand and pursue her as she leaves my bedroom, and pull out my hidden blade, before pointing the blade at Carly's back and lunging in silently. The brunette doesn't turn as my blade reaches her, so she will never see her killer's eyes as she takes her dying breath.

Her silent killer triumphs.

**Has Zexar finally completed the hardest part of his mission? Find out next time in iReturn To The Assassins.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	8. iCome Clean

**Sorry to leave the cliffhanger for so long, I've been a little busy planning the rest of iNewbie and writing it, but here's the next chapter.**

**Zexar.**

Blood drips from my hands as I charge into my bedroom, disbelief rushing through every crack in my body, pouring into my organs to slowly drown me. Ripping the other door from my wardrobe I pull out my suitcase and rip out my passport, putting it in my back pocket as I sit down on my bed. Staring down at my hands I can't believe how much blood there is, but a wound of that caliber is bound to bleed for a while. The sight of the sickly thick blood makes me feel sick, so I head for the bathroom, swallowing hard to keep my stomach from emptying as I run water over my hands, revealing the fresh wound I've suffered through my left hand. I then dart into the kitchen and pour salt onto my wound to make it clot, shooting wave after wave of excruciating pain along my fingers and arms, but I still don't allow a gasp to escape. A quick glance around shows a lot of blood on the walls and floors, blood which is never going to come out, not that I care as I'm leaving. Now.

Having changed my blood stained shirt and jeans I leave my apartment, closing the door as Sam enters the corridor, looking a little worried when she sees the bandage on my hand.

"Aaron?", she shouts out as I turn away and head for the rooftop, my intentions on climbing down the building.

Reaching the rooftop I feel a hand on my shoulder, presumably Sam's, though she must have moved quickly to catch up with me. Turning around I see her curly blonde hair covering her face as she pushes it out the way, revealing her gentle face glaring at me in a slightly caring way.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I cut it", I reply bluntly, sparing her the details.

"How?"

"I'm clumsy", I downright lie, knowing she's going to realize I'm lying.

"No you're not, you're the least clumsy guy I know"

"I'm just damn useless", I yell, lashing out at the wall, punching it hard enough to break my hand had I not been brought up to do body breaking things, but it still hurts a hell of a lot.

Sam backs away in what looks like fear, shocking me as she's Sam Puckett, the blonde demon, and she's scared of me. I can't help but see the funny side of that.

"Zex?"  
"I'm going back to England", I tell her bluntly, before turning away and heading for the edge of the roof, "Back to my heritage"

"What're you on about?"

"I cant tell you who I am Sam, who I really am"

"You're worrying me, what the hell are you on about?"

"I, Zexar Stillman-Miles, am an assassin"

Sam definitely backs away in fear now, knowing how dangerous I really am, knowing how she and Freddie were right about me murdering Murdock Yux.

"It was you, that killed that scientist"

"In fairness, he wasn't a scientist, he was a murderer"

Before Sam can escape I grab her, putting myself between her and the exit as I try and make her calm down.  
"Sam, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you"

"You're a murderer", she yells at me.

"Sam, if I wanted you dead you would be dead. I've changed, that's why I'm going back to the assassins, to let them know I'm living here permanently"

"Why are you even here?"

"To assassinate Carly and Spencer Shay. They're distant relatives of Warren Vidic, the assassins mortal enemy"

"But you cut yourself being clumsy? What have you done to her?", she screams at me, obviously not as fearful towards a dangerous, murderous assassin as I had thought.

"Sam, listen to me, I'm not dangerous, sit down please"

To my surprise Sam sits down on the edge of the rooftop, not backing away at all as I sit down next to her, a little closer than she had obviously expected.

"Don't freak out, you promise?", I ask her, knowing she won't like what I say to begin with.

"I promise"

Smiling, I find the words in my head to explain what I've done, and what I am planning to do.

"I was about to kill Carly when I changed my mind, so I pulled away my blade into my left hand. I then got my passport and came up here to leave"

"You didn't kill her? Why?", Sam asks me, a lot calmer than I thought.

"I love her Sam, I was going to return to my mother and father to tell them I was never going to kill her, and that I was going to live here permanently"

"You need to tell Carly this"

"I was going to, just before Freddie told her a relative was there for her"

"Oh yeah, I saw him, gray thinning hair, looked scientific"

"How can you look scientific?", I ask her, nearly laughing.

"He was wearing a white lab coat, he looked quite old as well, never seen him before, said he was their, well, distant relative"

Warren Vidic.

That evil piece of scum is going to die. Revenge is pumping its way through my veins as I rise to my feet, my eyes burning in rage as Sam grabs hold of my arm.

"What're you doing?"

"Warren Vidic is a Templar. Carly is in danger", I force out through gritted teeth before shaking Sam's grip free and bolting towards the roof exit, heading straight down to the Shay apartment.

My black hair stays perfectly in place as I move quickly, Sam in tow, as if it's scared of what will happen should it misplace itself. Pushing open the door to Carly's apartment I'm greeted by the sight of my worst enemy, standing in front of a seated Carly, Spencer, and Freddie. Two of his associates grab and arm each and pull them apart, holding me open for attack as I struggle to break free, to no success.

"Zexar, how nice of you to join us", Vidic smiles, moving nearer to me as if mocking my lack of mobility.

Sam is immediately pulled into the room and sat down on the couch with the others as Warren confronts me, trying once again to fill me with anger, hate, pain.

"Zexar, so alone", he mocks, so close to my blades, yet so far.

"You made sure of that when you murdered my best friend", I scream at him, as that's what Felicity was for so long.

Warren then retreats backwards, allowing Carly, who looks utterly heartbroken and betrayed, a chance to speak. In a sudden rush of adrenaline I pull on the two Templar's holding me and drive them headfirst into each other, cracking their skulls and knocking them out cold.  
"It's true isn't it?", she asks me, staring coldly into my emerald green eyes.

"What has he told you?"

"That you're an assassin and you were sent here on a mission"  
"Yes, that's true Carls"  
"What was your mission?"

Carly is never going to forgive me for this, but I have to hope, after all, hope has kept me going for this long.

"To kill you and Spencer", I start to tell her, tears rolling from my eyes as I see her inner pain converted into tears, "But I couldn't do it Carls"

"Why? You're a cold hearted killer after all"

"Because I love you Carly, with all my heart", I confess, spilling my feelings out without thinking, allowing her entrance into the things I've been contemplating for the past month.

"I love you too Zexar, despite everything"

The door is demolished from behind me and Carly as three figures rush through the dusty cloud they created. Grabbing Carly I leap back out of a possible threats way and flick out my blades, ready for a battle.

"Zexar get back", a familiar voice shouts at me.

Realization kicks in as I see my parents, Desmond and Lucy, but who is the third figure? As the dust settles I see their face, but it can't be. She's dead.

"Felicity?", I question, disbelief returning to my body.

"It's me", she replies coldly, facing the enemy.

"It's over Warren", I shout at him, taking lead over the other assassins despite them telling me to fall back.

"Oh I don't doubt that", he smiles calmly once more.

How does the man do that? No matter what the situation he always remains calm, relying on his own skill and determination to get him out of tight corners.

"How nice to see you again Felicity", Warren mutters loudly, grinning menacingly.

Thinking about everything, I've been here a long time, and Felicity never bothered to try and contact me. Never. Neither did the other assassins.

"Why didn't you contact me?", I ask Felicity, feeling a little hurt.

"I didn't want you thinking about me", she replies honestly, though she looks like she's keeping something from me.

"Bullshit, give me a reason"

"Ruby came back Zex, a few months back, and said she saw you and Carly kiss", she starts to say, looking a little hurt, but happy I was happy, "I knew you were happy"

"I _was_ happy, but having the guilt of your supposed death removed would have been great"

"Guilt?"

"Yes, guilt, had I been stronger you wouldn't have been killed, I felt as if it was my fault"

"If you've finished?", Warren butts in, making us all turn to face him, "Now, if we can get to the reason I'm here"

"What're you talking about?", I ask as he walks forward, right behind Carly.

A pained look on Carly's face shoots into me as a painful realization pierces my eyes out, burning my entire body as I see her stance falter.

"No", I scream in a rage as Carly begins to fall down.

A rush of anger shoots me forward towards Vidic, controlling my wrist to slice his throat before he can react to my brutal attack. His blood sprays across the room, covering my face and clothes as I collapse into Carly's falling body, grabbing her and holding her gently. She smiles. Smiles for the last time. For a moment time stops, allowing me and Carly to link together one last time, the chemistry that brought us together sparking violently between us as a battle rages outside our quiet retreat. Her eyes begin to close, the life that I fell in love with draining away into a great journey, the journey of death. My tears fall silently like a stream, ceasing to end as I stare down into her closed eyes, her beautiful face. Even in death she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, my completely meaningless life now she's gone. It's like Felicity all over again, just more painful, much more painful.

The sounds of Spencer, Sam, and Freddie screaming brings me back into reality as I twist around and move Carly's body into the safety of the kitchen corner where they're breaking down. Realizing the three need protecting from the daemonic beings in the room I allow pure unfiltered rage to fill me, fueling my campaign as I turn back to the battle. I scream in rage as I set my targets one by one, flicking out my blades as I bury them into the necks, heads, chests, arms, and legs of my enemies as I start a murderous rampage across the room, leaving a terrifying trail of bodies behind me. Covered in blood from Carly, Warren, and an assortment of damned Templar scum I violently yet precisely obliterate the last man, tearing his back to shreds as he slowly dies from the shallow wounds I'm inflicting.

"Zexar stop", my mother, Lucy, shouts as she grabs my shoulder firmly, backing away as I push it off as hostile as I can manage, before ii put my blades away.

"Son, you've succeeded", Desmond grins as he puts his sword away.

"Succeeded?", I scream, flicking the blades back out from their holders as I move in his direction, "I what way have I _succeeded_?"

"Warren Vidic is dead, the Templar regime is no more"

"And at what cost?", I yell again, allowing him no time to reply, "Answer me"

Desmond and Lucy regroup, moving close together an whispering near-silently together, intentionally locking me from their conversation. The other assassin in the room approaches me and places her right hand in my left one, hoping to bring me from my anger, but instead I shake her hand away and turn away from her.

"Zexar, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry to me", I tell her loudly, nearly shouting again, "Be sorry to Carly, be sorry to her friends and family. It is they who truly suffer, they were unwillingly brought into this"

"Stop being-", Felicity starts to tell me, before I cut into her words with my own.

"Being what?" I scream rhetorically, leaving barely half a second before I continue shouting.

"Blind", she shouts back at me, looking hurt, "Stop being blind to the pain you were more than willing to cause, pain you are _still_ causing-"

"One more word and I will_ kill_ you", I tell her quietly, my anger subsiding as I push past her, falling to me knees next to Carly's body.

"I am so sorry", I tell the three living people in front of me, "I am so sorry"

"You made her happy Zex", Spencer says quietly, tears still fresh in his eyes, "For that I am thankful"

Freddie and Sam are utterly silent, both staring between Carly and each other, neither crying anymore, nor showing signs of recognition to anything but each other and Carly's life-less body.

"Now this is quite the reunion", Danny Renelle says calmly from the base of the stairs, "Now Zexar, you will pay for my brothers murder, mentally now, physically later"

As I pull out a pistol belonging to his brother, Jason Renelle, I take aim at him, ignoring the protests from the assassins as they order me not to fire the silenced pistol. Two shots leave the barrel of the gun as he does a back flip through the open window, so I throw the gun to the side and charge towards where he went. Leaping into the air I fly through the window and fall quickly down the different floors until I see an out-of-place flag pole which I grab, swinging fast enough to fly at least ten meters to another flag pole. As I grab the second pole I spin and plummet again, grabbing a ledge and pushing off to gain on Danny as I touch down on the pavement, sprinting less than half a second after landing.

The Templar threat will end here.

**What you think? Please review and let me know. Carly's dead :( Rest assured, she isn't out of the story at all, if anything she'll be in it more :) Will be explained in future chapters.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	9. iDie In Honor

**Hey, here's the third to last chapter.**

Sprinting as fast I can to close the few meter gap between me and my stationary enemy my purple and black converse begin to feel wet, most likely due to blood. Nevertheless I ignore the damp feeling and lift both of my wrist blades to murder Danny Renelle when he spins to face his killer, his furious killer. In a move faster than I could have anticipated he raises his arms to catch my wrists, before he double kicks me in the chest and pushes off, committing to a back flip in which he pulls out a pair of razor sharp swords.

Simultaneously we charge at each other, closing the five or six meters between us until the sound of metal on metal rings around us. Blocking high and low I push on the offensive, keeping Danny on the defensive as long as possible, defense being his weakness. Despite defense being his weakness he overpowers my attack and pushes me back, before beginning a circle around me as he starts to speak.

"For a seventeen year old assassin you put up an admirably strong offense"

"Wish I could say the same about your brother", I spit venomously, cutting into him with my hateful words.

Danny's eyes narrow considerably, venting pure hatred towards me, mocking me through his twisted smile, a mix of amusement and hate.

"I was not there to protect him"

"You'd do well to learn from me"

"Yes, because you protected the brunette so well", me states, smiling as he sees the effect of his words.

I scream out in rage and lunge forward, intending on ripping his body apart limb by limb until he's a heap of blood and flesh on the ground. As if to mock his strength and experience he lazily puts a sword into it's holster and blocks one of my blades with the power to snap the blade, sending it off over my shoulder, the tip merely millimeters from my cheek. I'm blind to my new vulnerability as I continue to attack my enemy, slashing wildly yet precisely to no avail, each of my attacks blocked with ease. Entering a blade-lock, Danny pushes me backwards, until I'm backed up against Bushwell Plaza, the blades edging nearer and nearer to my throat.

"Weakness", Danny whispers in my ear, "Is what the foundations of your life is built upon"

Not bothering to reply, I continue to push back on his blade, desperately trying to turn the tables, a feat that would surely earn me a new rank in the assassins creed.

"Now prepare to suffer your destiny"

As if coordinated by Danny, a group of Templar's emerge into Bushwell Plaza's entrance, each holding a large shield and either a sword or pair of daggers. Losing my concentration for less than a nanosecond, Danny exploits the opening, pushing hard enough to break my defense and slice my throat, but he doesn't. Instead he pulls away, spinning the sword quickly in his hand, precision and skill showing as he drives the blade into my stomach, delivering the most physically painful feeling I have ever experienced. It's like people say, when something terrible happens, it happens in slow motion, I just wish it didn't here. The slow-moving blade penetrates my stomach, splitting the skin slowly as it's pushed to it's limit, spilling my blood in a gentle flow. As the blade rips through my intestines and through the skin on my back two screams fill the air, a deep pained scream from my throat, and an unidentified scream. A quick glance to my left puts the scream into Felicity's mouth as she sprints forward, her blade held high as Danny rips the blade from my torso, blocking a series of attacks from his fierce new enemy. Felicity manages to break through his defense, nearly delivering a killing blow as she cuts his belt, preventing the use of his second blade.

Fighting back the feeling to throw up I stagger forward, retaining my strength as I pick up his sword and unsheathe it from it's leather holder. Keeping steady I move quickly forward, clearly stunning Danny who obviously thought I was as good as dead, so returning the pain I lunge forward, disarming him with the removal of his sword hand. As he screams out in pain Felicity defends herself from the advancing Templar's as I bare down on Renelle, murder fueling my strength.

"You'd do well to learn from me _Renelle_", I mutter, burying his own sword in between his eyes, ending his pitifully short life.

Not allowing my injuries to catch up with me I flick my hidden blade out, defending against the Templar's, all of which falling to my blade. Blood is flowing much quicker from my wound as I fight, the wound stretching agonizingly with each move I make, each move defending my now-short-life. A life I don't want to live, not without my young brunette lover, the enemy as my family would call her, and for what? Blood relativity to the greater enemy? No. That's bullshit. My family have been feeding me shit since Felicity died, pushing me to Seattle for nothing other than emotional pain, emotional pain they could _never_ comprehend, yet will feel when I let go of life, condemning myself to a darkness I am willing to plunge into. As my defense slips for merely a second I am immediately pierced three times, one in the leg, one in the arm, and a third in the chest, destroying the last thread of willpower keeping me standing.

Desmond and Lucy dart forward from their position, defending me as I stumble, falling to the ground a few meters from Danny Renelle, dying of a wound he caused.

"Zex no, fight it", Felicity orders me, sliding down next to me, kneeling with her hands pushing on the deepest wound in my stomach, slowing the blood flow a little.

"Don't tell me what to do", I smile through the pain, keeping my awkwardness with her despite everything.

"You better listen", she smiles back, tears flowing from her eyes as she looks at my blood stained body, "You're like my brother"

"We're sick", I reply, laughing a little until I start to cough, blood filling my mouth before I spit it out.

"We are", Felicity begins to say before noticing the blood spewing from my mouth, "Come on Zex, you can get through this"

"I don't want to, I can't live without her"

"I know you love her Zex, but she'll always be there in your heart, just as much in love with you as you are with her"

"I don't wanna be in love anymore", I tell her, my tears mixing with my blood as I close my eyes, desperately holding on whilst I can.

"No", I hear a female voice scream, before footsteps grow closer as a blonde haired girl kneels at my other side, "Not you too"

"I'm sorry Sam, none of this would have happened if I hadn't come"

"Shut it Zex, you're one of my best friends, you made all of us happy, especially Carly, she loved you like no one ever before, don't leave us, please", Sam Puckett begs, tears falling from her eyes as she's joined by Freddie and Spencer.

As I noticed the last Templar fall, Desmond and Lucy join the others at my side, staring down at their dying son with tears forming in their eyes.

"I failed you", I tell them, locking eyes with my mother.

"No, we failed you son, we were too late"

Hearing the admittance from my parents I close my eyes for the last time, entering a peaceful darkness that engulfs my body, healing the wounds and replacing pain with a numb yet soothing feeling. I feel as though I'm moving at immense speed whilst staying completely stationary if that;s even possible, but as soon as the feeling starts it's over, leaving me laying calmly as if nothing happened. Yet as I try and open my eyes I fail, unable to shift my eyelids even the tiniest bit, keeping my eyes transfixed with the inside of my eyelids. Though after seconds of trying my eyelids shoot open, leaving me face to face with a truly breathtaking sight.

**Zexar is dead too :( What did you think? Review and let me know :) Two more chapters left, still in Zexar's point of view.**

**Darth Zexar.**


	10. iReach The End

**Here is the finale, sorry for the long wait.**

**Zexar.**

Wow. Theres no possible way to describe how spectacular the view I'm witnessing is, it's just wow. Feeling more weighed down than before I take a look at my clothes, to be shocked at what I'm wearing: my full assassin robes and light armor with my undamaged hidden blades fixed to my wrists. Lifting the robe I see my stomach wound is completely healed, but I realize in reality it's not, this is just my spirit; my flesh-body is still stained in blood, my, and many others' blood. Yet I don't feel like I'd expect, I mean sure, I'm not in pain and my head seems to feel clear for once, but I still feel very much alive.

With the force of a truck I'm slammed into the ground, forced to lay to my back as my eyes close involuntarily, what is happening? Like before I feel as though I'm moving, and the pain is returning to my body, healed wounds ripping open like the healed emotion in my head. I open my mouth to scream in agony but no noise comes out, and coming to think of it, my mouth remained shut; my whole body's unresponsive.

Something or someone has lifted me into the air, their arms underneath me as they carry me somewhere, but I remain totally paralyzed, a feeling I am really detesting. A cold floor touches my skin, sending a cold shiver through my motionless body as I'm left alone, at least, it feels alone. Blood seems to have ceased flowing from my wounds but I feel as though I'm drowning, so I fight the extreme numbness in my limbs, thrusting my eyes and mouth open as I turn my head, spitting out blood. My eyes meet the still body of Carly Shay next to me, killing any physical pain to replace it emotionally.

A single tear rolls from my eye as I stare at her, hoping with all my heart she will do as I have, and return to her body to live the rest of her life. I would give my life willingly to see her live again. My life for hers.

"Zexar?", I hear my childhood friend, Felicity, ask, obviously noticing the life left within me, "He's alive", she shouts out, followed by a rush of footsteps as people start crowding around.

"Carly's n-n-not", I splutter, turning my head a little to face Felicity, "I d-don't w-w-want to b-be"

"Please son", Desmond starts to tell me, placing his hand on my chest lightly, "For us, for the assassins"

"The creed I b-belong to", I begin to tell him, struggling, "Is a s-sham"

With that I let go, re-entering the darkness I love to dwell in, before I lose all my emotional and physical pain as my eyes open in, well, I don't know where.

"Zexar Stillman-Miles", a voice states from behind me, a male voice.

"Nice to finally meet our greatest admirer", a second male voice intervenes.

I'm suddenly not sure how to react, if I turn and face them I may not like what I see, but if my hunch is correct I may die of shock, metaphorically speaking of course. Spinning quickly I take in the features of two men, two men who look a little alike, one of which whom looks exactly like my father.  
"Ezio, Altair", I smile, keeping a calm composure, "Where are we?"

"We'll let you answer that Zexar", Ezio tells me, smiling, "You've done your research, use your knowledge and instinct and tell us"

"But first, we have a surprise, pleasant I hope", Altair grins, his rows of pearly white teeth glinting in the light.

As I see a figure emerge from behind him I don't know what to do: pinch myself and realize this is just a dream along with everything else, or sprint forward and hold the person for all eternity. Her brunette hair glimmers like it always does as she flicks it out of eyes, and her beautiful features captivate me, leaving me nothing more than her servant. Carly Shay looks, if that's possible, even more stunning here than in life, and as she takes in my features she grins her marvelous smile, utterly annihilating the self-constraint I still possess. Running forward I meet her in full sprint, grabbing her and wrapping her in my arms tightly as I come to a halt, taking a breath of her strawberry-scented hair through my nose and into my lungs. If I were alive I'd surely died of joy, if that's even possible.

"I love you so much", I whisper in her ear as we hold onto each other tightly.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that", She tells me, but she's not finished, "I love you too, and I'm glad it's not too late for us"  
"We're dead Carly", I state obviously, pulling out of our embrace, "It'll be different"

"Yes, different because we've told each other how we feel, we've become a part of each other fully"

Holding onto Carly's hand I turn to face the two legendary assassin's and smile, thanking them through my expression for reuniting me and the brunette angel next to me.

"This is Eden isn't it?", I question Ezio and Altair, realization of our location kicking in.

"Very good Zexar, took us days to figure it out", Altair smiled, before they both started to walk towards us, "We have some grim business to speak of"

"I'm guessing it involves the modern assassin's"

"Yes, how could you guess?"

"They knew I was in favor of the old days so had me sent to Seattle to pursue Carly and Spencer, who were never a threat so I'd be out of the way"

"Precisely", Ezio replies in place of Altair, "But why do you think that?"

"I read of the pieces of Eden having powers, granting a persons desires if brought together", I begin, everything forming in my mind, "And they've been looking for them, I personally went on a mission with them to find one, turned out to be a wild goose chase"

"You have exceeded our expectations", Altair told Zexar, "We expected to have to explain a lot"

"These pieces of Eden, how can they be brought back here?", Carly asks Altair, shocking me into silence as I look questioningly at her.

"We filled her in on the situation Zexar", Ezio replies to my confusion, "Turns out you picked an amazing girl"

Nodding in reply, I refocus my gaze onto Altair and Ezio properly, hoping they'll be able to answer Carly Shay's question.

"You two can transfer them", Altair begins to say, "Desmond and Lucy will use three pieces of Eden to have you taken back to Earth, Zexar, and we will bond you two so you will both return to Earth"

"But we're dead, how can that happen? And when?"

"The means is of no significant importance, but when? I would predict in approximately one month"

"There is a lot of training ahead of you both", Ezio tells the two of us after Altair answers my question, "The whole world will depend on you"

_One Week Later_

"We are gathered here on this day to remember Zexar Stillman-Miles and Carly Shay, two young lovers", the vicar states at our funeral as we watch from next the man, invisible to everyone, "They will be sorely missed by everyone they've ever encountered, and will remain in our hearts and memories for every passing day"

As the vicar's last words reverberate through the room, me and Carly look at each other and smile, squeezing each others hands gently.

Everyone that either I, Carly, or both of us knew are here:

Felicity, Valerie, Julia, Kevin, Ben, Laurel, Bruce, Polly, Ruby, Mike, Emma, Liam, John, Richard, Neil, Gill, Graeme, Jennifer, Matt, Florence, Paul, Freddie, Sam, Spencer, Mrs Benson, Fleck, Dave, and of course my parents, Desmond and Lucy.

As I release my hand from Carly's, I head towards where my parents are standing, dry eyed, and smirk, knowing what they're planning on doing, even now. Every assassin in the room is a disgrace, and don't deserve to be here at our funeral alongside the teary eyed family and friends of Carly. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer have taken our deaths the worst, but, although they don't know it, we'll be back with them. If even only for a few weeks. And we will be defending them, alongside the rest of humanity. As I stand in front of my parents I can't help but say something to them, despite the fact they will not hear what I'll say.

"La morte ti troverà, traditori, basta essere pronti"

**For those of you, like myself, who don't speak Italian, then the last line is a rough translation of "Death will find you, traitors, just be ready"**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Zexar.**


End file.
